dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 9 - Super Saiyan 3 Kaizen
Last time on NG, awaiting their final days of peace, the fighters had trained their hardest at Kami's Lookout while Kaizen and Railugus trained for an important purpose: Fusion training. They trained and became stronger than they were before as Kaizen and Railugus emerged from the chamber and demonstrated the Fusion as Kailugen was born. What will happen next? Find out today, on DBNG. ﻿﻿Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 9 - Super Saiyan 3 Kaizen On Earth, Kaizen:"Okay...we've perfected the Fusion." Railugus:"So Kai..fill me in on these Kureebrans. Aren't they Saiyans like us?" Kaizen:"Yeah...but they have an ambition and are jealous of the original. We've beaten Frieza and they've feared him. We've even achieve Super Saiyan ability." Cargo:"Some came to Earth and we've beat them." Kaizen:"Yeah..and some escaped.." ((Flashback of Onite and Martial/ death of Roshi)) Meanwhile on Kureebra, Martial:"Today...I'm going to finish what I started." Onite stood by him as they were about to arrive to Earth. Back On Earth, All the fighters are at the Kame House out in the back of the island talking looking at the waves. They all saw a twinkle in the sky as the ship of Martial was coming straight ahead. Corey:"Hm? Th-That can't be... Kureebran Warrior." All:"...?!" Cargo:"HERE THEY COME!" Onite and Martial emerge from the ship. Martial:"Time to finish what I started!" Kaizen and Martial looked on glaring at each other. They were focused on settling the score. Kaizen:"I knew I'd see your ugly face again...Martial." Martial:"Now now...no way to talk to the man you beaten and bruised the last time, am I right?" He smirked. Kaizen:*Began charging a Kamehameha* "I'm sick of your games!" Martial:"...." Onite looked as the Z-Fighters stepped back. Kaizen:"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" It was fired as smoke was in the air. The dust had cleared, and Martial was unharmed by the wave as Onite is shown with his arm cannon having smoke coming out of it. Kaiten came forth. Kaiten:"You leave my daddy alone you bullies!" He was determined and no longer scared. Kaizen:"?! Kaiten go in the house!" Kaiten:"No! I'm tired of running...I'm gonna face my fears and fight!" Onite:"How cute. The brat doesn't fear us now.." He smirked thinking it was laughable. Kaiten:"Grrr...MASEKO-HAAA!" Z-Fighters/Kaizen/Martial/Onite:"?!" The young boy fired as it the wave rammed through the ground. Onite was shown as he had a hole in his armor. Onite:"W-WHAT!!" Martial:(( Incredible)) He looked at his companion. Kaizen teleported behind Onite punching him in the face. Kaizen:"Take this!" Martial:"Ugh!" He took the punch as spit flew from his mouth swerving his head. Kaizen went Super Saiyan destroying their ship. Kaizen:"This time...NO. WAY. OUT!" A fire errupted in Kaizen. Kaizen was angrier than ever as he tried going beyond the Super Saiyan 2 barrier. Railugus:((Wait...he tried this on Nemesis..)) Kaizen:"GAAAA...HAAAAAAAAA...UGAAAAAAH!" Kaizen fully transformed as he was now a Super Saiyan 3! Kaizen literally roared like a dragon which may come from Shenron. Martial was shocked as were the Z-Fighters and Railugus. Kaizen rushed at Martial as Martial could only watch fearing him. But, Kaizen actually teleported behind Onite as Onite was terrofied. Onite was quivering as he slowly turned around as Kaizen used a side-chop under Onite's nose decapitating him but is not shown. Only Onite's face was fallen from his body as blood ran out. Martial:"What the hell are you?!" Kaizen:"I'm your wish upon the Dragonballs." He suddenly appeared behind Martial as he quivered as well. Martial then turned around for a desperation attack trying to punch him in the face but misses as Kaizen dodged punching him hard in the stomach sending his fist through Martial's stomach. Martial"?!......I-....It ends...here." Kaizen:"I'm sorry it had to end this way...I promise after I win the war against Kureebrans..we'll all friends." He looked sincere. Martial died as Kaizen took his fist out of his stomach. Railugus:"If you could do that then I can too." He was serious as he looked angry. Kaizen powered down. Kaizen:"I bet you can. And that's no sarcasm, I think you could really pull it off. Who knows: maybe there can be a Super Saiyan 3 Fusion." Railugus:"?!...." ((Could it be possible?? Super Saiyan 3 Fusion??)) Kaiten watched his father's battle later fainting from exhaustion. Kaizen grabbed his son. Kziaen:"Well you think about it. Later!" ^-^ he took Kaiten in the house as they both need a rest. The the others went to the Lookout. Conclusion Railugus tries to surpass Kaizen now that Kiazen's become a Super Saiyan 3. With both Onite and Martial dead, what does this mean for Kureebra? Find out Next time on DBNG. Category:NG Series episodes Category:Fan Fiction